Dreamship Getaway
by Mumei-Chisoku Oni
Summary: Luffy, Sanji, Hanzatsu, and Mumei face a new adventure before them! A spa weekend to relax and to kindle romance. Could there be any downside? I THINK NOT. OC pairings SanHan and LuMu.
1. The Night Before

One Piece:

**Dreamship Getaway**

The Night Before

As excited as Hanzatsu was, she was in no hurry to pack. It was roughly one-thirty in the morning and she had just been informed by her dearest nakama that she wanted her dead; for some reason, the luxurious voyage the four Straw Hats were to enjoy was set to begin at seven o'clock in the morning. '_Seven_ _a.m._,' she thought to herself lazily, '_My_ _seventh_ _least favourite time of the day_.' Flying backwards, she sprawled herself out over her 'Princess-sized' mattress, closed her eyes and rested her right forearm over her forehead. Sighing effortlessly, the bandana-wearing navigator began to wonder how her trip with a monkey, duck and…hedgehog would actually turn out. Couldn't be relaxing, she knew, but the thrills she anticipated made her desire of adventure convince her to attend the getaway.

The only problem was what was she going to wear? Mumei had promised her a certain blond as her escort to the resort, offering her extra hours of sleep, hoping to interest her into participating in the trip. Mumei had known, Hanzatsu knew, that she would look for any way out of going, especially after hearing of the sleeping arrangements. Whether it was for the sake of money or company, the female 'Speed Racer' would not tolerate any form of skipping from the trip. And with enough simple quarrels between the two females to last a lifetime, Hanzatsu merely groaned at the dread that filled her worried head. Her head fell into her hands.

"Seven A.M. … Mumei …argh…"

As she lifted her head from her melancholy a familiar face appeared before her.

"Hello my hime."

His melodic voice was all too familiar and she jolted back immediately lifting her fist but the blonde haired prince was far too quick. He grasped her balled fist lightly and gently loosened it brining the back of her hand to his lips. Her heart skipped a moment before she had time to fume.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?! AN--"

His finger lightly pressed against her lips interrupted her voice abruptly. He smiled sweetly as he slid into the bed gracefully, and then threw a glance towards Hanzatsu. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, but again before she could protest the blonde prince had taken hold of her arm and pulled her in along side him.

"And how are you this lovely evening?"

"Seven in the morning."

He smiled brightly and locked his arms around her body snuggling into her.

"But my hime can sleep in! Then I'll carry you swiftly towards our location holding you closely!"

His fanboyism was undeniably evident. He had gone into love-love mode with just the simple thought. Hanzatsu thought to use this to her advantage. After all if she could get in a few hours in her own bed what was there to lose?

"But Sanji-sama!"

She cooed, turning her body to face his. She looked up at him innocently and bit her bottom lip lightly stroking his chest.

"I don't want to trouble you at all…"

He swooned red filling his face.

"Please….San-ji-sa-ma?"

His lip quivered and he grasped tighter on her frame fighting every temptation that flew into his head.

"Lets go to sleep early then…t…then my hime won't be so tired!"

This hadn't worked out at all like how she had planned and she gave a sigh easing into a lying position on her bed still held in his arms. Evidentially he refused to let go. But it was fine, seeing as she, though she couldn't care to admit, loved the closeness that could only be shared between the two. She turned her frame to her side leaning close into him, and by this point and time his fan boyish behaviour had toned down. He lifted his hand and touched it against her cheek kissing her forehead lightly, and then he tilted her head up a moment and touched her lips with a smile. Her reaction was almost automatic, she lightly and affectionately kissed him back resting one hand on his chest then wrapping the other around his neck. Regretfully he pulled back, kissed her forehead once more, and spoke softly.

"Goodnight Hanzatsu."

Disappointed slightly at the lack of time she simply sighed and responded in monotone.

"Night Sanji."

He chuckled lightly.

"I don't want to tire you out."

She fumed though her blush and threw the covers over them both.

"GOOD NIGHT SANJI."

And with that they were off to sleep.

--

"MUMEI WHAT DO I PACK ?!"

The petite girl raced towards her room hands on her hips.

"Luffy-san you told me you packed already!"

He groaned and began to scratch the back of his head underneath his golden straw hat. She sighed heavily then adjusted her glasses abruptly, attempting to find to a solution to the dilemma.

"MUMEI HELP ME!"

"Okay okay!! Uhmmmm…does Luffy-san have shirts?"

The list that she now compiled in her head began to grow. Soon enough it seemed as though a mountain of things were needed for this simple two-day trip. A small bit of panic struck her and she began verbally saying the list of things. Basics such as:

"A toothbrush, towels, soap, lotion, shorts…"

Her voice trailed off as soon as she realized that the captain of the mighty mugiwara was not even paying attention. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head, a little thrown off and frustrated in the lack of attention towards her. Had he not asked her what he needed to pack? When the silence had finally reached him he looked up tilting his head slightly.

"Mumei, let's share our bags. I don't have lots of stuff."

"Yeah okay! I don't have much either just a shirt, my shorts, bandages and…"

She had neglected to remember that this was a weekend trip, which meant that there were more _personal_ things to be packed within the bag, but before she could inform the boy he had already opened her almost empty bag. The heat flooded towards her face and she found herself jolting forwards tackling him away from the back with all the force she could, regretfully he dodged.

"UNDERWEAR!"

He shouted. In utter horror her eyes widened drawing back she shakily attempted to formulate sentences. Had he seen? Why didn't she think it though before she answered his packing question? Why in the world did this have to happen to her? She found herself stuttering to say the simplest of things. Her horror had faded just enough so release one word:

"W…what?"

The boy glanced up inquisitively.

"I forgot to pack underwear."

A wave of relief passed over her. He probably hadn't seen anything at all; at least this gave her hope. Maybe the idea had randomly found his mind. Grasping onto this hope she relaxed slightly. Her mind began to start back up, returning her speech pattern to it's normal routine.

"O…oh uhm…well you better go fetch them Luffy-san."

"Hai! I'll be back soon!"

"Okay Luffy-san!"

Pushing himself to a stance he left the room quickly rushing to get to his house and back. She saw him off with a smile waving while he left. As soon as she heard the front door close she opened the suitcase, which was now in a terrible mess, now that it had been rummaged though. Thankfully, her undergarments appeared to be untouched, unseen, and perfectly in the same condition as they had before. She sighed happily and took the opportunity to move them from the suitcase into a handbag, which she herself would personally carry. With a relaxed sigh she put on a calm eased smile lying back into her bed. She definitely dodged a bullet there. As soon as that thought left her head the straw hat clad captain slammed open her door panting holding two pairs of boxers in his hands. He panted.

"I FOUND THEM."

"That's great Luffy-san!"

Shooting up from her position she watched curiously as he once more rummaged though her things. He paused a moment closed the back then opened it again, this time throwing what little cloths in the bag at the wall in a frantic search.

"Luffy-san! What are you doing?!"

She had made her way to him tugging it his shirt to stop.

"Looking!"

"For what?!"

He slowed finally and looked towards her again.

"I want to put my underwear beside yours! Where'd yours go?!"

Mumei's eyes darted from my separate bag to the suitcase in the silence. He saw it. Her underwear. It was all over from here. She fell back on her bed, a horrendous shade of red almost painted onto her face. She groaned, and hadn't realized the straw-hat boy who now towered over her looking curiously to her…more than odd reaction. She began to murmur softly. But the words did not reach his ears when he had discovered the handbag that was not there before. It sat randomly at her bedside table. Grabbing onto it, he unzipped it, and a gigantic grin appeared on his face as he pulled out the contents triumphantly.

"FOUND THEM!"

He exclaimed. Mumei was distracted for a moment from her distraught. She pushed herself to a seat slowly, and was completely unable to comprehend the scene before her. She was unable to speak, unable to move, unable to act. Paralysed. Flinging open the case, he carefully placed her undergarments beside his, and proceeded to messily push everything back into the case. Zipping the case up, he jumped onto the bed and clung to her smiling brilliantly.

"OKAY! NIGHT MUMEI"

Facing the other direction she managed to roll on her stomach to let out a groan into her pillow. What could she have possibly done to stop this moment from happening? Perhaps, once again she should have thought even the packing though before she finalized it. But as she turned to face him, one thing became strikingly evident, it didn't matter. It brought nothing to him but a smile. There were not perverted intentions, not even a comment on what they were like. It just didn't matter with her captain. She shook her head with a small chuckle. She was worked up over nothing.

"Goodnight Luffy-san."

She said. And with that they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Arrival

Day 1 The Arrival

Another day dawned upon the young pirate teens, and what a beautiful morning it was indeed. The sun gleamed its wonderful warm glow, and it broke though most people's early morning haze. Although, perhaps it was too much to hope for, to ask teens to wake up before at least a double-digit number. This was epically true for the bandana crew's navigator, Hanzatsu. Perhaps seven A.M. was a little bit of a mission. Her blonde haired price had awoken as soon as the clock had stuck six. Looking to his side, his eyes softened on the figure of her. He sat there a few moments just watching. A peaceful smile appeared on his face and he carefully leaned over her and touched his lips against her forehead. Pulling away her swooned quietly entering his _love love_ mode.

"My hime is so beautiful always!"

He cooed before getting up from the bed, almost painfully leaving her side. None the less he proceeded to prepare for the day. He hummed cheerfully as he gathered a set of cloths from Hanzatsu's cloths from the closet, carefully setting them in her luggage. Of course because of her procrastination it had scarcely been packed. This was a golden opportunity for the blonde haired prince to specifically choose what his dear Hanzatsu would wear. Just the mere thought caused him to swoon lovingly. Spinning on his heels he rummaged though her closet choosing only the most flattering of outfits (keeping in mind there was almost nothing that couldn't flatter her). After all what could the harm be? It was almost his duty to pack for her for, if he did not who would? Yes. That was his justification.

Gracefully turning back towards the suitcase he lifted the lid and neatly began placing each article inside. Though, even before he could something caught his attention. A few things had already been packed. Curiously he peeked up from the mountain of cloths (which would obviously not fit into the suitcase) to glace at what she had already placed inside. Low and behold Hanzatsu's undergarments lay before him. Dropping the pile to the floor, his eyes widened in awe. He reached a shaking hand towards them…his hand was inches away…alas it was his honour and respect for her that stopped him from reaching any further.

"What kind of man would I be if I ogled my hime's delicates without even a hint of her permission? No I refuse to sink so low… even if…"

His judgement wavered a moment and he pulled out his handkerchief, tears streaming down his face. It was devastatingly hard for him to pass up such a golden opportunity that was basically handed to him on a silver platter, but he was a better man than that. With a sigh he picked up the clothing he had dropped and carefully arranged them on top of her untouchables, then zipped it up.

"Oh such nobility has such high costs…"

He mumbled as he exited the room. He glanced once more upon his sleeping beauty, who's vision merely made his every effort worthwhile to him. And it was almost as though he had forgotten the situation, distracted by her sleeping face, so quiet and peaceful. It was something he certainly felt privileged to see.

"Oh hime…"

He shook his head for a moment as he left the frame of the door and began to once more go over his blueprint for the weekend. He anxiously awaited as each minute passed aloof in the land of his daydreams. A blush streaked across his face…_ This is going to be a wonderful weekend._ He thought to himself cheerfully.

--

The so-called speed demon had awoken around six-fifty. With a yawn and a stretch she groggily scratched her head looking towards the clock. Climbing out of her bed she proceeded with her morning ritual and it was done and over with in less than two minutes. Freshly changed and bandaged (as always) she walked back into her room to awake her captain, who, as soon as she had left seemed to have shifted into some form of impossible sleeping position.

"Luffy-san!"

She called as she worked her way over shaking him lightly. He continued to snore loudly than rolled over and began devouring her pillow. She tilted her head slightly for a moment attempting to comprehend before she realized that was one of her only good pillow.

"L…LUFFY-SAN"

She bellowed trying to pry her pillow from between his gnawing teeth. With a sigh she stood up on her bed over him grabbing the pillow. She planted her feet onto her bed and began to pull with as much force as physically possible.

"IPS TRHIN TOH GEH AWAH"

Roughly translated into _it's trying to get away._ He spoke with the pillow in his mouth. Mumei angrily pulled harder announcing that her headrest was far from food, then finally with one last haul she had won but sadly had fallen on the floor with a loud thud on the ground hitting her head on door.

Wearily Luffy brought himself to a seated stance and looked downwards Mumei, who had released a profanity as she rubbed the back of her head. He looked around the room then back towards her.

"I'm still tired."

He simply said and he began to lie back down. She shot upwards and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to a seated position. It was no doubt her speed was

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING BACK TO SLEEP!"

She hollered.

Mumei's speed by this point had to be some form of miracle because by the third minute they had made their way out the door… by this point each of them was energetic, awake, and out the door with five minutes to spare. Although with Luffy there wasn't much to do. In fact the only reason it had taken this long was because they had reached a disagreement about Luffy brushing his teeth. But there they sat on the driveway with their luggage happily chipping about the excitement that lay ahead of them this weekend.

"So what do you do at a spa Mumei?"

She glanced forwards to face him and pondered a moment.

"Relax."

"Relax?"

"Relax."

"Relax?"

"Rela-- Luffy-san! This is silly you're just repeating what I say!"

"But THAT'S IT?!"

He groaned. It was almost as though the mere thought of just taking a break was agonizing to him.

"Well…"

She tapped her finger against her chin. It was a sort of…thought provoking stance.

"Well?"

She began rubbing the back of her head laughing slightly. She herself had never been to a spa before; such things were foreign to her as well. All she really knew was the reputation of the entire idea. The moment the word spa popped into her head she immediately thought of facemasks and random cucumbers on her eyes. She had never actually pondered what there was to do there. Cocking an eyebrow in her direction he anxiously awaited her response.

"I have no idea I've never been to a spa before…but I'm certain that Sanji-san, Hanzatsu-san, and Luffy-san will make it an adventure somehow!"

She declared buoyantly. She boosted herself upwards from her seat and dusted off her shorts. With a smile Luffy raised himself as well and placed a hand on his straw-hat and grinned with that irresistible gigantic smile of his.

"Yeah! We'll make it an adventure!"

She returned his smile as best she could then excitedly began waving frantically down the street. Soon Luffy followed suit. Sanji sat at the drivers seat with a pleasant smile and a wave, while Hanzatsu sat sleeping away beside him left still in her pyjamas. Unable to wait for the vehicle the two dashed towards car forcing it to halt abruptly to a stop. Sanji stuck his head out the window firmly grasping the wheel with one hand as the other frantically waved up and down.

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FORCING MUMEI-CHWAN TO RUN RIGHT INFRONT OF THE CAR!?"

He bellowed. Turning towards her his expression changed from rage; to the calm smile he always seemed to greet her with.

"Good morning Mumei-chawn!"

"SHE WAS TOTALLY RUNNING WITH ME!"

Protested Luffy. He grumbled as he opened the door behind the passenger seat and took a seat crossing his arms.

"Morning Sanji-san! Would you open the back for me please?"

She said happily. He nodded then pressed the button to unlock the trunk and made his way out of the automobile to meet her at the back. Placing the luggage on the ground she swung open the back fully but before she was able to grab it again Sanji had already taken hold of the baggage.

"May I?"

She blinked a moment.

"Yes. Thank you kindly!"

She chirped. Then skipped her way towards the seat behind the driver. Slamming the back closed Sanji waltzed forward and opened the door for her, just as always he was his courteous self. It was something Mumei respected. He was such a gentleman. Genuinely someone who would do nothing but good to Hanzatsu. And just as Hanzatsu knew, she more than definitely approved. Getting into the car she smiled and thanked him. He shut the door, and stepped in himself closing his door as well and they began on their journey.

It was a three-hour ride towards their destination, but it was filled with nothing but happy, light, amusing conversation. Just as always it always seemed to be able to keep her mood uplifted and distracted from the long winding trip. Though once the almighty captain had realised his boredom there were a few moments of silence in which those whom were still awake did nothing but stare out of the windows at the winding road.

"Sanji-san?"

"Hmm? Yes Mumei-chwan?"

"I'm really glad we got to plan this out. I can't wait to spend the weekend with everyone. And I can't wait to see how angry Hanzatsu-san will pretend to be versus how truly happy she will be."

She gave a laugh as she leaned onto the window. He joined her with a chuckle.

"Well, I hope you have a happy time yourself Mumei. You have a golden opportunity you know. He'll be there and you'll be there…Perhaps my darling little sister will have a romance!"

He almost sang the last few words. With a sigh she rolled down the window closing her eyes inhaling the sent of the air. It, were a desolate car on a winding road, surrounded by seemingly unending forest. There was something calming about it.

"Mumei-chwan, give him a chance."

She continued to stare at the road. Her eyes darted watching the yellow lines blur and jet away. It reminded her fondly of running an open road…

"He's not exactly the brightest…but he's definitely…something else."

He had been paying more attention to this than she had hoped. She moved away from the window and gazed at her snoring captain, whom, despite having his seatbelt on hand managed to occupy three quarters of backseat. Her eyes softened on him a moment.

"Something really special. I just have to earn it first is all Sanji-san. I have to find a way to deserve it. To deserve…Luffy-san."

There was another moment of silence.

"Do you think the captain over there deserves to get what he wants?"

Immediately she pushed herself forward eagerly.

"Most definitely! Anything and everything!"

"What if that one thing he wants is you?"

She sat back properly in her seat. Shaking his head he laughed slightly.

"Just give it a chance. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with him. There's nothing wrong especially when he so obviously feels the same way. Promise me Mumei, that you'll try to be happy this weekend. After all if there's LuMu, Hanzatsu-hime as I will be happier as well. It's a win-win situation."

Carefully considering the situation she thought it though. He patiently sat awaiting her response. He tapped his finger against the steering wheel quietly.

"Will you tell me everything that happens with you and Hanzatsu-san?"

"Of course!"

She smiled slightly but it soon grew to a larger smile. Mumei nodded. He glanced towards her in the rear-view mirror, than smiled as well.

"It appears as though we've arrived."

Excitedly she fully opened the window sticking her head out to gaze at the joy that lay before them. Even the sent of it seemed to be laced with some form of relaxant. Eyes opened wide; as soon as the car was parked she rushed to unbuckle her seatbelt and began shaking Luffy frantically and excitedly.

"Luffy-san we're here! We're here!"

Luffy's eyes opened slowly, blinked, and then finally opened completely to see Mumei's beaming smile. She bolted out of the car door and began stretching heading towards the back signalling Sanji to open the back. Excitedly he undid his seatbelt failing. He pulled again, still nothing. He tried again with more force.

"ARGH!"

He shouted impatiently

"Luffy there's a button!"

Alas, Sanji's words hadn't reached the captain soon enough, and a horrendous tear could be heard, and soon enough the hyper-active jumped out of the car so recklessly it looked as though the door of the car was almost torn off. Sanji stepped out of the car angrily calmly shutting the door and strode his way gracefully towards Luffy.

"Luffy?"

"Huh? What Sanji?"

Pushing his hands in his pockets and looking down towards the floor he let out a sigh. Swiftly he swung his leg until his shoe covered foot made firm contact with his face.

"STOP BEING SO RECKLESS WITH THINGS THAT AREN'T YOURS"

It sent it flying a few feet and he skidded to a landing on his back. Shaking his head he stood straight as his neck popped back into place. But he soon forgot the entire endeavour as he set his sights upon their reached destination.

"S…Sanji-san, I can pay for that!"

"Now, now Mumei-chwan, that's not needed at all."

"SUGOI!"

Was all that escaped him. It certainly was a sight to behold. It appeared to be a large white commercial liner, perfectly befitting the title _Dreamship_ to a tee. It's decks hardwood flooring shone proudly and it was covered in sparsely lined up white tanning chairs that just begged to be sat in, and even the pool gleamed it's odd blue colour miraculously. It gleamed in all its luxurious glory, but to one's surprise it was completely on land. It only appeared to be a ship. Clouds of wafting steam could be seen floating towards the sky, a definite sign of the ever-powerful _onsen_ attraction.

Soon Mumei and Sanji, who now cradled Hanzatsu in his arms, joined him in gazing upon all its glory. Carefully he lightly coaxed Hanzatsu awake. How she had managed to sleep though this entire endeavour was a complete mystery to everyone.

"Hime we're here"

He cooed gently. Her eyes flitted open. Biting his bottom lip he watched her awake…Yawing slightly she stretched as best she could in his arms before cuddling back into his chest a moment.

"HIME SLEEP AS MUCH AS YOU NEED!"

He spun around a moment in excitement. His eyes were obviously lost in the moment. It had taken a moment for her to realize her position, finally awaking fully she punched him square in the jaw jumping down from his hold.

"Oh Sanji…it's more of a reflex I swear!"

"HIME IS SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE WAKES UP!"

He swooned. It was almost as though nothing hurt him when he swooned…it was spectacular.

"I take it back. I did it on purpose."

She coldly stated. Looking towards the building her eyes widened in awe. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.


	3. Day One

Day One Day One

Each member of the crew was fixated upon the oasis before his or her eyes. It was as though for the moment they were transfixed by the mere idea of spending time there. It looked almost untouchable, but there it lay, spread out before them.

"Excuse me? You're guests are you not? Please, will you join us inside and verify your reservations? I'm certain it is indeed more interesting on the inside that it appears on the outside."

The soft gentle voice traveled towards them and caused the group to turn towards the woman from where it came. The woman had a pleasant smile. It was warm and welcoming, pleasant and relaxed. It didn't appear to be forced at all. Clad in an all white (almost nurse like) uniform, which hugged each f her curves correctly, she stood holding the glass door to the entrance beckoning to them with a graceful wave of her hand. The woman herself appeared to be the very vision of elegance and refinement. She wore her almost bleach blonde hair up, with a clip at the back to keep her hair sticking up wards and her bangs parted to the left lovingly caressing her face.

"Oh yes, thank you. We'll be right in."

Sanji had stated with an accompanied smile. This caused a slight blush to appear across the woman's face, as though she had been dazzled by the simplest of sentiments from him. Hanzatsu quickly glanced towards her prince and huffed lightly and crossed her arms a moment. It had just been the way she seemed to look him that had given her a general dislike to her. But this nameless woman at the door, seemed to have no unusual affect on him. This was a personal victory for her.

"Ah yes. Sanji-san I'll help you with the bags!"

Mumei took the opportunity to spin on her heals and head towards the car, but was immediately stopped.

"Mumei-chwan, Luffy and I will take the luggage. You and Hime should register and get a look around."

He insisted.

"What?! No way I want to look around too! There's no way I'm going to just take the bags when I get a chance to explore this place!"

Protested Luffy as he pointed towards the building. He impatiently stomped as he spoke. Mumei laughed lightly and waved her hand.

"Luffy-san should get a chance to explore. I've already read all about this place from the brochure back and front a million times. Taking the bags will not be a problem."

Shooting a glare down towards the straw-hat bearing boy who, so eagerly awaited the opportunity of exploration he had almost darted towards then entrance, only to be stopped by Sanji's hand firmly grasping his collar. He struggled.

"It would be uncouth behavior for gentlemen to not take the luggage. Besides, is it not you who should show Hanzatsu-hime around? Considering you know the grounds so well that is."

It took a moment for her to comprehend what had just been signaled to her, but as soon as it had struck her memory, Mumei's eyes brightened and she dashed towards Sanji skidding to a stop before him with her hands held open for the reservation documents. It was certainly clear she was excited over something. Handing her the documents with his free hand he chuckled lightly, then patted her head lightly. Smiling her ran, at normal speed and took hold of Hanzatsu's hand as she passed her by.

"Wait what are you doing? Mumei!"

Her protests were obviously unheard though the petite ship-right's ears because she continued to stride forward, almost dragging the caramel haired girl behind her as they bypassed the door bringing a giant gush of wind past the woman at the door, causing a rather negative effect on her once perfect hair. The woman blinked a moment before walking in with a slight sigh. Finally stopping abruptly, Mumei leaned over the desk. Groaning Hanzatsu took the open opportunity to slap her dear companion at the back of her head.

"Mumei! What the HELL I just woke up! Don't just drag me around! And on top of that, I'm a navigator, I don't need YOU of all people to show me around someplace I can obviously figure out myself!"

Appearing unaffected Mumei quickly handed another woman behind the desk the document and waited.

"But I want to be the one to show you around Hanzatsu-san."

Mumei simply said.

"Oh it's reserved under _Mr. Prince_."

The woman behind the desk nodded then handed over two sets of keys, each with two keys on them. With a smile Mumei cheerfully thanked the woman and began marching towards the left side of the lobby.

"Oh miss! Your rooms are in the other direction!"

A sly smirk eased across Hanzatsu's face as she walked up to the frozen in place Mumei. Chuckling lightly she placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her head. Mumei turned abruptly and stiffly began walking the other direction.

"T…This way then!"

"_Oh, Hanzatsu-san, I want to be the one to show you around even though I have no sense of direction what so ever!_"

Mimicked Hanzatsu changing her voice to a higher tone to apparently better suit her dear nakama's vocals.

"SH…SHUT UP HANZATSU-SAN."

She bellowed down the quiet open hallway. Along the way the two had passed many different colored sections of the hall, each different color had it's own unique theme to it…which was in turn a very interesting idea. Hanzatsu laughed a little more before Mumei had halted to a complete stop. The two stopped before a more _traditional_ section. It appeared the theme for this hall was _Japanese spa_. For a moment Mumei stood hunched over and the clatter of keys could be heard. With a grin the straightened herself up and placed the other set of keys into her pocket.

"Catch!"

Commanded Mumei as she lightly threw her crewmate the set. Swiftly Hanzatsu snatched them from the air and then dangled them before her eyes. She peered at the mysterious charm chain that Mumei had obviously slipped on before she handed her the keys. It was carved into two little figures which stuck together in a simple embrace, one with carved long caramel hair and what seemed to be a tiny bandana, while the other had smooth same length of blonde hair all the way though with a carefully painted curly eyebrow. Below the charm was a pink bell in the shape of a heart, followed by a tag that read: _SanHan._

"Do you like it Hanzatsu-san? I made it in wood shop! Now we can tell our keys apart!"

Mumei chirped happily. Cocking an eyebrow Hanzatsu-s head sunk a moment…and she began to wonder why her dear friend Mumei seemed to have this incomprehensible amount of time on her hands…enough to craft something so…so un-needed. Nonetheless, taking another look at the small trinket she couldn't help but like it. It was small and sweet…simple and, though she'd had to admit it, cute. She liked it. And part of the reason was that it called to the attention of her relationship with her loving cook. Though, she wouldn't let Mumei splendor in the fact that she liked it. Putting on a sarcastic face she rolled her eyes as she pushed the key into the door unlocking it.

"Uh yeah thanks…"

Mumei could see the small smile that Hanzatsu had indeed intended to repress, which caused a small giggle to escape her.

"Welcome!"

"Wait a minute…what's on your keys?"

Mumei stumbled a moment taking her keys from out of her pocket.

"Uh…my keys? …They have…a key ring…"

She said, fidgeting with her glasses a moment.

"Did you make one for you and LuffLuff as well…?"

She edged closer towards her smirking. In a single quick bound Mumei I had pushed the keys into the lock, turned the lock, opened the sliding paper door, and shoved the keys quickly into her pocket.

"SUGOI! LOOK AT THE ROOM HANZATSU-SAN! ISN'T IT JUST SPECTACULAR!! OKAY NO TIME TO WORRY ABOUT STUFF LIKE KEYS! WE SHOULD CHANGE AND GET READY FOR TODAY!"

Just as quickly as she had opened the door Mumei quickly stepped in and slammed the door closed. Irritated Hanzatsu sighed and walked towards her door. She would find a way for Mumei to compensate for running away later. Entering her room Hanzatsu found herself in a scenic open space. It was rustic and calming. The only furniture appeared to be a drawer with a mirror, a rather tall vase with a couple of branches of just bloomed cherry blossoms in a far corner of the room, as well as a rather short dark chocolate colored table with a smaller matching vase centered on the table. Taking in a breath and shutting her eyes, it was as though the stresses of school, work, and even stresses with certain members of the nakama began to dwindle away. She walked over towards the drawers and pulled one open finding an aqua blue robe. She changed quickly, finding the robe to be rather comfortable, and as soon as she had finished a delightful aroma began to waft though the room.

"What's that…smell…?"

A sudden knock on the door disrupted her tantalized senses. Sliding the door open slightly she gave a slightly bored expression towards the smiling waving figure before her who now wore a dark red robe in replacement of her usual garments.

"Oh it's miss _I won't even show what's on my keychain to the nakama I've known longest_. What do you want?"

Mumei began to laugh nervously and rub the back of her head.

"You can see later Hanzatsu-san!"

"Nope. Now it's just too late. You lost your chance to redeem yourself."

She snickered slightly as she watched the expression drop on her face.

"B…but…"

"Oh calm down. I'm just kidding. Seriously though, what?"

With a sigh of relief Mumei pushed herself passed Hanzatsu with an excuse me and brought Hanzatsu's attention to an extra door where the sent seemed to have been wafting from.

"It's finally time to eat. Geeze, everyone must be starving!"

Cheerfully Mumei unlocked the door and slide the door open to reveal a concealed room. Holding the door open she gave her navigator the open opportunity to gaze upon the scene. Looking across the room, it became evident that this eating room connected both Hanzatsu as well as Mumei's rooms. Mumei herself stepped into the room and took a seat. Hanzatsu's eyes widened to see her dearest prince (Clad in a navy blue robe) as well as her newest captain (dressed in a bright red robe) seated at a bountiful table. The hungry look on the captains face more than told the tale of what had been happening as they all awaited her.

"LUFFY YOU DON'T TOUCH A THING UNTIL HANZATSU-HIME IS…"

"BUT SANJI SHE'S RIGHT THERE AND I'M HUNGRY!"

Turning around cautiously as though in disbelief, he was relieved to see that hunger hadn't won over Luffy so much so that he was willing to lie about seeing Hanzatsu. Such actions would require dire consequences. But none the less it wasn't a lie, so the boy faced no eminent doom. With a bright gleaming smile he push himself up from his seat to greet her with, at first, with a kiss on her hand then a warm loving embrace, to which of course she gladly accepted.

"Since I'm well aware my hime loves her rest, I only felt it fair to compensate for waking you with your favorite meal of the day. Brunch."

With a lingering smile he pulled away from the embrace and motioned towards the table…that by this point and time had been already more than halfway eaten at with only one guilty culprit.

"Uhm…Sanji…"

"Luffy-san!"

Mumei whispered with a plastered smile on her face.

"Luffy-san…stop eating…"

Desperately trying to make herself heard she sharpened the tone in her voice.

"Luffy-san I think you should try to stop…"

But by this point in time it was too late. He had awakened the wrath of the mugiwara cook. It was as though a suddenly tense aura surrounded the once peaceful room and Sanji slowly approached Luffy, who still continued to shove plate after plate into his mouth. With a sharp kick towards his face Luffy was sent flying towards a surprising study wall.

"THIS FOOD IS NOT JUST FOR YOU. Please hime, it is no matter, I have set your special dish aside from this boy's black hole of a stomach. Have a seat."

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE BIG DEAL I WAS EATING!"

With Hanzatsu seated truly the meal began. Though it seemed that despite Sanji's threats that they were indeed well prepared for the inhuman amount of food that Luffy tended to devour in one meal. The meal was filled with nothing but delicious food and playful chatter, indeed rather enjoyable. They conversed about whatever topic seemed befitting, whether it be the disadvantages of school, or the benefits of the weekend it seemed as though there was never any downside. Though occasionally there were disagreements, it was soon covered by the laughter and enjoyment of all.

"Hanzatsu-san!"

Mumei interrupted as she glanced towards the clock. Placing both hands on the table she pushed herself up from her seat. Hanzatsu glanced over curiously.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I scheduled us for a healing waterfall bath together. Let's go before it get's all crowded and such! Okay?"

"A bath? No, look Mumei I…"

For a moment Hanzatsu appeared solemn.

"OKAY!"

Excitedly she gave her farewells towards the male members and took Hanzatsu by the wrist. Reluctantly she was tugged along and gave a faint farewell as she was rushed towards the bath. It was a rather refreshing view in fact. It was an outdoor bath and just the sound of the light rushing water was enough to slightly ease whatever had seemed to make Hanzatsu uneasy. It did well to calm Mumei as well. It seemed as though just the beginning experiences, which were barely spa experiences at all, appeared to get her excited.

"Mumei don't you think it'd be weird to take a bath together?"

"Nope. It's not even really a bath. You just sit there and enjoy the scenery. I know how much you like water, because it's so calming and stuff…this should make you especially relaxed. On top of that both of us will be wearing towels in the water anyway. So no big deal right?"

"Why are you so keen on doing this?"

Hanzatsu began to question. It was unlike Mumei to be so hyper active or something as boring as a bath. But she seemed so entirely pleased with the idea of just sitting there with her.

"When are you and I ever going to get another chance to do something like this huh? It'll be something you and I can tell the bandana crew about later!"

The very idea hadn't been mentioned in a while. There was silence a moment as Mumei changed

"You almost forgot too huh? I almost forget a lot too. That we were once part of something that wasn't the mugiwara's?"

"I didn't forget anything. It just hasn't been brought up in a while is all."

As Mumei stepped into the water it was Hanzatsu's turn to change. She wrapped the towel around herself as well then self-consciously gazed upon her bandaged wounds. Scoffing slightly she paid careful attention to not draw attention to herself or more over, her wounds. She took a seat beside her jet-black haired companion, who even now insisted on wearing her glasses, as she always seemed to do.

"It's healing water you know?"

This comment after such long silence caused Hanzatsu to break from her trance.

"You can take your bandages…wait. You have…Hanzatsu-san you have bandages on!"

The immediate realization made Mumei jolt in surprise. Worried she took hold of Hanzatsu's arm and began undoing the tightly wrapped bandages only to have it quickly pulled away and examined.

"…You're bleeding though them. H…Hanzatsu-san are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you had these, we wouldn't have gone if…"

The concern in Mumei's voice, though flattering, as well as touching proved genuine. Meaning that, Mumei, being the kind of person she was would not take her usual casual evasions lightly. A troublesome factor indeed.

"Mumei, don't worry about it okay. It's nothing serious."

"Don't worry about it? If you're wearing bandages it's serious Hanzatsu-san! What happened?!"

"Mumei, I already told you what happened."

The general calm expression and tone of voice that Hanzatsu had decided to take with her was beginning to make her blood boil already.

"No you didn't! If they're bleeding like that they're fresh! When did you get them?!"

"You already know Mumei! I've already told you. Don't yell at me."

"I'll yell if I have to! You haven't told me about a wound since your fight with…"

Mumei's words trailed off in her realization.

"No Hanzatsu-san those aren't still…"

The silence was Mumei's answer. Balling her fists beneath the surface of the water Mumei began shaking her head.

"We should go back…I…I'll tell Sanji-san right away we should get out of here and get you to Chopper-san's. This isn't good this isn't…"

This time it was Hanzatsu who grabbed her wrist. Looking towards the water, then directly towards Mumei's concerned shot eyes she began to speak.

"Don't say anything. To anyone. You got that? I'm okay Mumei. I'm sitting here with you aren't I? I'm alive right? So there's no need to worry yourself over something that's obviously no big deal."

"No big deal?"

Her tone grew louder as she spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me. You've had those wounds for weeks…they should've healed by now; you're kidding yourself if you think that's normal. Hanzatsu-san, something's wrong. W…we have to fix it right away I don't want…No. I won't let it happen!"

"Mumei! You're completely over reacting!"

"No you're completely under reacting!"

The debate raged on for what seemed like and eternity. The conversation seemed to go in entire circles, and neither side it seemed would give way. It was clear that their hard-headedness was something that they indeed shared in common.

"Mumei. Just trust me okay?"

"What?"

"All I'm asking is for you to trust me on this matter."

"B…but…"

"Is it so hard for you to do just that?"

That statement hit home. She was only asking for trust…and as reluctant as she was to admit…with Hanzatsu, it shouldn't even have required a second thought.

"N…no."

"Good. Then just forget about it okay? It's nothing serious."

She reassured with a smile.

"Fine but…I'm not going to just forgot about it Hanzatsu-san. I'll trust that you're okay for now…but if I notice that those wounds haven't been healed in due time…no if ands or buts about it. I'm taking you to Chopper-san."

The fact that Mumei had not returned her smile baffled Hanzatsu a moment. She had almost never come across such a serious Mumei. It upset her to know this situation had caused Mumei to lose that smile towards her.

"Hanzatsu-san, please. I really care about you okay? I really want you to be able to be okay, to laugh and smile and bee happy without the burden of hiding what's wrong with you. You don't have to pretend to be okay."

"Yeah…okay."

It was truly rare that such sentiments were said.

It was then that Mumei turned back towards her with her carefree smile.

"I'm happy to help."

Hanzatsu smirked a moment then took the opportunity to splash her.

"Yeah yeah. Okay okay!"

--

The bath had left both bandana members not only physically, but also emotionally refreshed with each other. It brought a natural calm to renew trust with nakama. Just generally it created a lighthearted situation. After the bonding the two had spent hours simply doing nothing but talking to each other. As usual their conversation seemed to always flow so naturally that time seemed to just flitter away bit by bit. Before both of them were aware it had reached evening.

"Okay well I booked you for a massage""Wait what?!"

"Well you seemed kind of tense and all! A massage sounded like a good idea! Oops! You're almost late!"

With that Mumei had taken off leaving only the location of the masseuse with her. Mumei had assured that she could trust whom she had chosen…but there was something mysteriously sly about her voice. It sounded almost mischievous…suspicious to say the least. But after Hanzatsu had dropped the _trust_ bomb she had no choice but to trust Mumei as well.

"I have the strangest feeling that I'll regret this some how."

She mumbled as she stepped though the doors. Looking around, it had seemed she had beaten the masseuse to the location. Taking full advantage of this she laid a towel over the masseuse's station and undid the robe to reveal her bare back. Laying forward she awaited this mysterious trustworthy person. A snicker could be heard as the door opened then closed, which caused her to turn. Placing a smile on her face, she prepared herself for polite greeting. The smile soon faded as soon as she heard the cool mellow voice that greeted her.

"Hello Hanzatsu-hime. How are you?"

"S…Sanji?!"

Whatever trusts her and Mumei had established soon diminished in her clear rage.

"Now, now Hime, please! I assure you I mean you no harm. I've only come here to relax you."

"No! This is too weird! And awkward and…"

"Please. I only wish for you to further enjoy your stay here. I'd hate to have one of these hacks have their hands on my Hime's precious body when I, am the only one qualified to do this job."

There was a sharp almost growling tone in his voice when he so lovingly spoke of the staff. It was…flattering. So trusting in him, she sighed softly, and reluctantly agreed. She eased her tense shoulders and nodded, signaling him that it was okay. It was almost as if you could hear the happiness as he lightly tipped over a bottle dropping liquid onto her back The room filled with the sent of lavender. She eased a little more and with a smile he began rubbing the oil with his smooth hands against her back. She revived a chill for a moment, but it was soon lapsed over by the calming effect that he suddenly had over her body. His hands began applying just the right amount of pressure…it was as though he knew her body already…which caused a light haze to come across her face. His hands left her back a moment to work her neck. Even the rhythm that he worked in was perfect and gave her an open opportunity to study the feel of his hands.

They were smooth and with out callous, strong and soft, gentle and magnificently skilled. She let out a relaxed sigh.

"Sanji you're wonderfully skilled…"

"Why thank you."

He simply said as he continued to work. His hands left her shoulders soon and began to work her back again. He kneaded her lower back and began doing the more traditional technique. He beat her back softly with the sides of his hands then began rotating periodically though all the displayed techniques. No doubt it was enjoyable, and she couldn't help but feel that perhaps…this had been the most enjoyable part of her day. But of course, that was something she would never publically admit. She hated to admit, he had some form of hold on her…that it wasn't just simply him wrapped around her finger, but in moments like these it became evident that he clearly had her as well. She wasn't sure whether this was comforting or disturbing…especially in the state that she was in now. She slowly began drifting away, lost in the feel of his hands and the intoxicating smell of lavender.

With a small smile Sanji pulled away and carefully pulled her robe on properly, fondly gazing on her sleeping face, which he admired so. He lifted her from the bench making sure to rest her head against his chest while he held her bridal style.

"Mumei-chwan?"

He said softly. Soon enough the door slid open and he was greeted by the seemingly ever-happy Mumei. They made their way down the hallway from which for the moment they resided.

"I already set up the futon like you asked. You totally knew she'd get knocked out huh?"

He simple responded with a smile as he glanced down towards his princess cradled in his arms. Affectionately he kissed her forehead. Mumei gave a small giggle watching them. She began to wonder if it was possible for her to receive the kind of gift they had. There was something that brought jealousy before her a moment watching the two. It wasn't that she wanted Sanji at all. It was that…the relationship they shared was so genuine…so true…so passionate…that it made her long for something similar. Just to know what it felt like. Watching the special moment between the two…made her feel lonely in a sense, though they were right beside her.

Before she had realized they had reached their hall. Shaking her head to snap herself from the feeling she opened the door to let the two in, then bid a cheerful goodnight.

"Mumei, You haven't been taking advantage of this weekend like you promised."

She stopped at the doorframe.

"Night Sanji-san! Night Hanzatsu-san!"

She swiftly shut the screen quietly then headed towards her room. Opening the door quietly she tried her best to make as little noise as possible, but was surprised to see a lone figure sitting cross-legged on the futon slouching. Approaching it carefully she bit her bottom lip in fear.

"Uh…Excuse me…who are…"

As soon as her voice had sounded the figure slowly sat in a proper stance and then sluggishly turn towards her.

"Boo."

Mumei screamed, but the figure did nothing but laugh clutching it's sides as it rolled over. Sighing in relief Mumei marched her way over and pulled her darling captain up by the collar angrily. He continued to snicker.

"T...THAT WASN'T FUNNY LUFFY-SAN!"

"That's the most fun I've had ALL DAY. This place is boring Mumei! When are we going to have an adventure?"

Sighing slightly Mumei eased her grip and finally let go. She hadn't intended it to turn out like this.

"I only came here to have fun with you Mumei!"

Pouting slightly he huffed.

"I barely even saw you today. I thought the whole Idea of me coming was so that we could spend more time together."

He grumbled. Taking a seat before him she sighed again. That was the reason wasn't it? The whole idea of the trip from her end was to strengthen the bond that she shared with Luffy as well. She had almost forgotten, not that she had regretted any of the time she had spent with Hanzatsu.

"I'll tell you what Luffy-san. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well it's more like a promise."

"A promise? Sure okay!"

The idea had distracted him so easily from his boredom. Something Mumei always found so cute.

"I promise that to make up for the time we didn't get to spend together to day, I'll hang out with you all day tomorrow okay?"

Pondering the thought a moment he shook his head in disagreement.

"It doesn't matter if you promise me or not Mumei. I'm taking you away tomorrow so you and I can have an adventure and make this place unboring!"

It sounded a little more like a quest. But it caused a smile to appear on her face.

"Yeah okay!"

With the agreement Mumei began to get up.

"Luffy-san get off the futon! I have to move it so it can face the wall like at home!"

She announced. But he planted himself firmly and grasped her pulling her down so that she lay beside him. Turning her towards him he pulled her tightly against him chest causing a blush to streak across her face.

"L...Luffy-san!"

"Nope. Tonight, because I didn't see you all day you sleep like this."

"B…but"

"Night Mumei!"

It was as if those words meant that there was no use in fighting anymore. It didn't matter…being this close to him…was something the she did indeed enjoy. He felt her relax and grinned happily loosening his grip to allow her more space.

"Night Luffy-san."

And finally with that, they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
